Task of the Goalkeeper
by Michael Benson
Summary: Original Video: (Cant put link) In this episode of Drawfee's Wiki Roulette, they create the universe and characters for a story called "The Task of the Goalkeeper" and at the end, they ask for fanfics. And some fans are more bored and better at writing than others, so here goes my shot. I hope you enjoy. (And I hope you weren't hoping for real HP...)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Box

The dark blue starry night gave no sign whatsoever as to the strange and mysterious happens that would occur that night. The land of Midfield was quiet, not a creature or sound moved across the vast plains of the land. Except one.

A man robed in dark blue, the same color as the night, hood drawn, carried nothing with him in his travels except for a tiny cardboard box. He walked slowly, mere miles away from his destination: Lulik Academy of Soccer and Dark Arts. The school was well known throughout the land, headed by Headmaster Istvan Franco. The school takes in only the finest youths that display feats in soccer and necromancy to become students. However, the man holding the box had no interest in attending school.

He approached the front gates, which were abandoned at the time. He walked up the intensely decorated marble staircase, and reached the enormous wooden gates. He placed the box in front of the door, and turned to leave. And he did. He left, walking off into the night, not even knocking on the door, let alone ringing the doorbell.

Inside the box, is where our story begins. For there was nothing inside it. Nothing except for a small little baby, wrapped in swaddling clothes and blankets. A small little baby, wearing a red nose. A tag on the box read: Puconinci.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shields & Skulls

"Alright you little twerps," the BattleMaster bellowed across the gymnasium. "This is this year's first game of Soccer, and I want to see a good clean match out there." With these last words, he cast an icy stare at Matias and Kimmern. Everyone laughed when he did this, put he held up a hand, and the giggles ceased.

"Let's play ball." With this, he blew his patented Wizard Whistle, making a sharp high pitched noise, and he threw the soccer ball into the center of the room. Immediately, fireballs and arrows flew across the gym. This game was between the Soccer Major's Warriors and the Magic Major's Necromancer's. Hence the captains being Matias and Kimmern. Matias was a well to do boy, who got a lot of respect from his fellow students, and even some of his teachers. He was nicknamed "the defender" because of his courage, and immensely large shield. Also, he played defense.

The other captain was Kimmern Franco, nephew of the Headmaster. He was a necromancer of the dankest kind, rocking the whole "double-belt" across his waist, from which hung his skulls. He used these skulls to cast his magnificent spells, most notably his "huge blast of fiery piz-azz" spell, which he was casting at the time.

He was the first to get possession of the ball, as he kicked it to one of his necromancer teamates. They were already having wardrobe malfunctions, as they always did, for wizard robes didn't have the same athletic advantages as chainmail shorts. However, they were able to keep the ball for a good long while, casting shield and wind charms against the arrow shots and sword strikes of the warrior's attempt to retake the ball.

It was an exciting game, and the entire school was gathered in the Gym just to watch, each at the end of their seats. However, none were more interested, than Puconinci. He was an older boy, same year as Matias and Kimmern, and was an undead clown. He sat, watching eagerly at the ball, as it changed back and forth between the teams. He knew the rules more than he knew anything else:

A team's objective was to take the ball, and kick it into the other team's goal.

One could only use your feet, so to make way for spell casting and weapon wielding.

No killing was allowed, or at least at the school level of the sport.

No familiars were allowed to be summoned, either, so both teams could remain even.

Puconinci hated that last rule. It was the only reason he himself wasn't allowed to play. That, and he was about three feet tall. He had so many clown abilities, too! He could throw pies, tie balloons, fall over...and throw pies! HE HAD EVERYTHING! And yet, the Headmaster, Istvan, told him his first day of school.

"The power is in you, Puconinci." He had told him.

"Really?" Puconinci asked, hopeful, ready to start his first day of school alongside warriors and wizards.

"No, Puconinci, I'm just kidding, back to your box." He said, as he gave the clown a harsh kick. Puconinci would have been furious, but he was too busy being cripplingly depressed. That had been five years, and he still cried.

But, hey, maybe he couldn't play soccer with the other kids, but at least he was still cool. After the game was over, in a landslide victory from the Warriors, everyone came out to cheer them on. All of the hottest princess students came over to admire Matias's shield and plate armor, which was much shinier than anyone else's and was somehow also more battle-tarred, so you could tell he was cool as nuts.

"Hey, Matias, you did pretty good out there..." Sileeceo Swordskirt said, as she stroked his chestplated chest. "You should come for the victory party we're having at the Girl's dorm," she said, "everyone's gonna be there."

"Can I come?" Puconinci called out over the crowd. Everyone turned to him, at the edge of the cluster of students, dwarfed by them in size. There was a small moment of absolute silence, where Puconinci could feel his non-existent heartbeat. However, this moment didn't last, as it was brutally murdered by an enormously loud burst of laughter.

"Are you kidding, Puconinci? You're the lamest, weakest, stupidest, ugliest, smelliest, clowniest, bad-at-clowning-even-est student in the entire school!" Everyone shouted at once. They had gotten pretty good at doing it in unison, ever since Matias came up with it years ago. They all laughed as they hefted Matias on their shoulders, and carried him out of the Gym.

Puconinci hung his head, and the BattleMaster came over to him. Only to give him a very hard round-house kick, before running off to be part of the party. Now, it was only Puconinci and the team of Necromancers left in the gym. Kimmern came over to Puconinci, and knelt down, to put a hand over his shoulder.

"Puconinci, listen." He said, in a soft and kind voice. Puconinci turned his head towards Kimmern, wishing his skeleton face could cry.

"You're such a stupid familiar, and I wish I could summon a skele-dragon, you waste of mana!" He said, and gave Puconinci a jab in the skele-tummy.

The rest of the Necromancers laughed, summoned their skeleton familiars, and piggy backed on them out of the gym, to also go enjoy the victory party, even though they lost, 1,000 to 1. Puconinci turned, sad, and went over to the soccer ball, which lay in the center of the gym.

"Someday..." he said, in his weird, evil skeleton clown voice.

"Someday I'll play soccer."


End file.
